F2000
The F2000 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It has a high rate of fire and high recoil. In-game Singleplayer In singleplayer, the F2000 is seen used by police in No Russian, and is found with a Thermal Scope in the levels Estate Takedown, Wetwork, The Enemy Of My Enemy, The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday, and Loose Ends. The EGLM grenade launcher computer system is not usable, although the M203 is. In singleplayer, it has two different types of Red Dot Sights. One version of the weapon, the F2000 Scoped, uses a Red Dot Sight whose appearance is based on the standard F2000 telescopic sight. The second, the F2000 Red Dot Sight, uses the Red Dot Sight seen on most of the other weapons. The version seen in game seems to be based on the F2000 Tactical, with MIL-STD Picatinny Rails on the top in place of the optic and fire-control computer. The F2000 in singleplayer has almost no recoil at all, and a high rate of fire making it much more effective than its multiplayer counterpart. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is unlocked at Level 60 (Major General II). Even though this rifle is bullpup-operated, it has high recoil and moderate damage. Due to these reasons, it is the most overlooked assault rifle in the game, as its high vertical recoil makes it difficult to kill enemies at medium and long range. Firing in bursts is essential at range. Generally, the F2000 is only used by players who have recently unlocked the weapon. The F2000 has the highest rate of fire of all of the assault rifles. Its inaccuracy can make it difficult to get headshots intentionally, though the vertical recoil will usually yield accidental headshots if aiming for the chest or neck. It is also one of the best close range weapons, being the most effective in maps such as Terminal and Rust. Due to its rate of fire, the F2000 burns through magazines and ammunition rather quickly. Unfortunately, it also has a fairly slow reload time. However, the F2000's high rate of fire means that it can be extremely efficient when fired from the hip or at close range targets, as with other high-fire-rate weapons. When paired with Steady Aim, the F2000 becomes a deadly hipfire weapon. When using the F2000, shooting at an opponent's groin in bursts is utilized as a tactic, as its vertical recoil will usually yield headshots or a faster killing rate, especially at longer ranges. It is also recommended by many that players stay in a clear area when reloading as pulling the magazine out and placing it back in takes a considerable amount of time, making Sleight Of Hand an excellent perk to go with it. Weapon attachments For attachments, Extended Mags are good because optics are almost useless, and the rate or fire is very high making the magazine be "dumped" quickly. Silencer is good to get the amount of kills needed to have FMJ. FMJ is a good stand-alone attachment as well, but in the end, Extended Mags is the most recommended. Optional Sights are uncommon on this gun, for example the ACOG scope is not recommended for this weapon as it increases the already high recoil, making it difficult to use when firing in full automatic. The same goes with the Red Dot Sight, as the thick frame makes it harder to use than the regular RDS, and thus because of this the Holographic Sight is rarely found due to difficulty of using the RDS. On the PS3, the grenade launcher attachment lowers recoil by a noticeable amount. If Bling is used, another attachment such as a sight can be used to further improve its effectiveness. *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:F2000 6.png|The F2000 File:F2000iron_6.png|The F2000's iron sight File:f2000rds_6.png|F2000 with its standard scope. File:F2000rdsiron_6.png|Aiming down the F2000 scope F2000r.JPG|Reloading the F2000 Trivia *The Veteran II Challenge for the F2000 is different from every other Veteran II, due to not only the gun name changing but adding the manufacturer's name to the emblem (instead of just F2000 it is FN 2000). *No Russian and Loose Ends are the only times in the ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''singleplayer campaign where the F2000 can be seen with a regular Red Dot sight instead of its unique one. However, it can be seen in Spec Ops. *The F2000, along with the M4A1, and M16A4 are the only guns that allow its user to see the Heartbeat Sensor when they have switched to the under-barrel shotgun. *The F2000's Red Dot Sight does not deactivate after EMP. *The F2000's iron sights are identical to the Lee-Enfield and extremly similar to the Arisaka bolt action rifles in previous Call of Duty games. *The player can find an "F2000 Scoped" on the Spec Ops level "Terminal" and the campaign level "No Russian" which uses the standard (integrated) F2000 scope. *The F2000's Red Dot Sight seems to have a small amount of dirt on it. *In the Campaign, the F2000 pickup-icon is shown as the F2000 with its integrated scope attached no matter what scope is actually mounted. Video thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the F2000 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer